I'm With You
by dreamer1821
Summary: Akiza and Yusei have an passionate night together..and weeks later Akiza turns up gone, where has she gone? and why? Faithshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys welcome to my new story 'I'm With You'

This will not be a one-shot but little chapters and I'll try to really finish this one this time it would mean the world to me if you read it and left me a review, if I get at least 1 review I'll update the next chapter ^^ thanks

It's been half a year, half a year that I haven't glanced at his ocean deep blue eyes; he probably won't even recognize or notice me. Even so I sneak one more glance at his frustrated expression, and our eyes meet for half a second and in that moment I had enough strength to defend us…and our future

* * *

><p>"Carly I'm serious" I told her in a worried tone<p>

I was laying down on my bed while Carly was taking my tempuature, her hands feeling my cheeks. I told her I've had a serious bug for a few days and to tell the truth, it wasn't getting any better…

"Nope no fever...what were your symptoms again?"

"Dizzy spell and puking my guts out "I mumbled as she removed the thermometer from my mouth

Carly sat up on the bed and liked at me concern plastered on her face "Akiza...are you sure?"

"Positive" I said a little too quickly

"We can take a te-"

"No!" I half yelled at her

She dropped the subject after that and got off the bed

"Well get some sleep then" she said as she pulled the covers, turned off the lamp and left, closing the door behind her

I couldn't sleep a wink that night _Am I sure?_ "of course I am" I whispered to myself _there's a slim chance though_ "dammit I don't know" I said as I tossed and turned until the morning rays, hearing the soft sound rain falling on my window..

* * *

><p>Please Review 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy! ^^ thanks for all the support for my last chapter I really appreciated it , I will be probably updating every 3 days or maybe less, I'm updating right now because it's a holiday here but I still have to go practice for band -_- but thank you for the reviews again! ^^

* * *

><p>I didn't wake up to the usual annoying sound of my alarm clock, but to the sudden need to vomit. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the bathroom at high speeds to dispose the contents of my stomach. As I was I felt hands pulling my hair out of the way so it wouldn't be covered in throw up. I stood up and turned around to see Carly with a worried face.<p>

"Morning Akiza" she said with a small smile

I groaned but gave a small smile "Morning" and started to freshen up for school

* * *

><p>As I strolled downstairs I could smell the aroma of French toast and the sizzle of fried eggs it smelled delicious and on cue my stomach had rumbled.<p>

"Hey" I smiled at Carly who turned around with a plate of toast, eggs and bacon.

"Hey yourself, ready for school?"

"Yea" as I took the plate and sat down to eat

"Whoa slow down the food isn't going anywhere" she joked

"I tried to slow down but even after I finished I was still starving but didn't ask for more and washed my plate

I checked the time...8:50 _crap…_

I zipped out of the kitchen to get my backpack, say goodbye to Carly and left to go outside

"Aki"

Only one person could say that without getting a bash on the head

I turned around to see him pulling out a helmet for me

"Wanna ride?"

I looked at my watch...8:57

"Sure thanks I said as he kissed me on the cheek, I hopped on and we took off

My stomach was doing flips…_Stupid bug_ while we were nearing out school, most people already inside and a few running to class

After getting off we headed over to class, he helped me by carrying my books and before entering class, but before he wrapped his hands around me and pressed his lips against mine

I can never forget how he makes me feel so loved, and that the world would be right if he was by my side...

"I love you Aki"

I leaned on him "I love you too" I said as he opened the door and went to the class

* * *

><p>Please Review ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SOO SORRRY... I mean it I really am I'm just preoccupied with marching band, they don't even let you rest on Saturdays and Fridays because we have to do a homecoming parade . I made this chapter a little longer.

Second I want to thank all of those wonderful reviews you guys made my days a little brighter ^^ and if you guys want to know when I might post the next chapter you can pm me, but I will definitely answer on my facebook:

.com/media/set/?set=a.139690386075010.23190.100001021491068&type=3#!/

* * *

><p>I put one of the characters from my new-favorite book: Vampire Academy (Mr. Alto)<p>

But sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-OH 5D's or Vampire Academy and there are mild bad words (rated M)

Now on with the story! ^^

* * *

><p>Akiza's POV:<p>

I'm just getting into class and I already know it's going to be a long day…

Mr. Alto or my favorite nickname _Mr. Asshole_ is standing in front of the class as we get in our seats.

"Look class who has decided to join us. It's Miss _Izinski_ and Mr. Fudo"

I can tell he's hasn't had his coffee today by the way he said my name as it were an infection…_'If looks could kill...'_

I slump into my seat, I start taking out my pencil when my stomach starts to churn…

"Now Class" he says shouting, even though no one's talking, "Let's start on the lesson shall we?"

Even though I'm looking for my notebook in my backpack I can sense him looking at me. Boring his eyes on the back of my head…

I put my head down on my desk to stop and try to calm my stomach

"Now class, what are some examples of parasites?"

From the corner of my eye I see a few people raise their hands but I know they aren't going to be picked...

"Well Akiza, how _nice _of you to participate for once" he smiled but I knew it wasn't real...

"Class listen to Akiza as she gives us her knowledge"

I know my face is red and my palms are sweaty by the time everyone turns around to see me, I see Yusei turn around and give me a sympathetic look…

"Um...tick's area type of parasite?" I said it sound like a question more than an answer.

"Very good"

I breathe out since I've been holding my breath all this time; I can feel like my breakfast trying to come up

"Why?"

"Um..." I try to think but, seriously, who is really awake at 9:00 am?

"Class you can _clearly_ tell that Miss Akiza has not been paying attention in class...Akiza come to the front"

My heat is racing wildly but I gather my books and stand next to asshole…

"Class a parasite is an organism that depends on some other organism for either, for water, or other _needs _but one gets the benefit while the other get's hurt."

"Ms. Izinski, what is another relationship of a parasite?"

The whole class looks at me...waiting, I, again lower my head down and let silence be my answer

"Well" Mr. Asshole says "will anyone else care to answer, pay attention Akiza" he says as he gives me a stern look

"Ah Mr. Fudo, I haven't heard your voice today"

Yusei had a surprised look on his face, he too had not raised his hand but he's told me the answers so many times while doing our homework, this will be no sweat to him...

"A tapeworm or fleas are other examples because they live in or on the organism which is helping them, but harming the other" he said with a smug voice

I look in his direction and roll my eyes as he smirks with a 'Told you so' look

"Very good Mr. Fudo" happiness in his voice "Akiza you may return to your seat"

I walk to my seat, but feel another dizzy spell, black spots in my vision

I lay my head down for the rest of the period..

* * *

><p>'RING!'<p>

That's my cue to get the hell out of this class

stands up while everyone's leaving, "class remember to read chapter 6, there will be a unit test on it next class"

'_Great, just what I needed'_

I walk out the door feeling dizzy spell coming on again…

"Aki" Yusei call as he approaches me and wraps his arms around me while walking. I lean on his chest and close my eyes.

"Hey"

I talk in his scent, it smells like oil and grease but it doesn't matter...

I open my eyes to see were near our second period but see the bathroom.

"Yusei. I'll be right back, I'll meet you in class" I said as I raise my eyes to meet his ocean blue ones

He holds me a little tighter before letting go...

"Mmkay"

I walk and I'm near the bathroom. Or at least that's what I think it is, the black spots have invaded my vision too much, my breathing shallow as I feel that I'm falling with my books to the floor

"Aki!" I hear a distant voice say as I hear footsteps in my direction... I opened my eyes to see worried blue ones, but I have no energy to say anything but touch his cheek and close my eyes to welcome the darkness...

* * *

><p>Please Review^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay okay, I know you guys want to kill me for leaving this story. But it's not my fault! First my computer crashed on me and I had the ongoing chapters saved there. I decided on getting a laptop and now I do ^^ but haven't been able to use it because of concert band and sadly, haven't had time to write, but marching band is coming which means more time :D I'll try to write more often, at LEAST once a month and please review if your still reading because if not, there really no interest to keep this story going. You guys are my inspiration

I know it's REALLY short ..

* * *

><p>I didn't wake up on the floor,<p>

Instead on a white flat bed in a white room full of beds and posters of abstinence and safe sex ..

_Ugh_…the nurse's office

I try getting up but my arms fail me as I fall on my back, back on the sheets with a thud.._ugh_

At that moment a nurse, _Ms. Patricia?_ comes in the room with her clipboard and her fake smile plastered on her face. _Great.._

"Good Morning Ms. Akiza, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" a respond in a clipped tone, as I get up and walk to the door..

"where are you going? You surely can't go to class.."

I turned around to see her "What?"

She smirked "No _' _your excused from all your classes, have you looked at the time?"

I looked at the clock above her head _4:50_

_4:50?_

"Ok then, well I'll go home thank you"

I turned the handle and almost closed the door when I heard her say

"we called your parents"

I was about to turn around and respond when I was met with eyes…

Carly's eyes..

* * *

><p>Review if you can ^^<p> 


	5. AN

Hey everyone o.o no I'm not dead I've just been SUPER busy with school, marching band (going to the national competition ^o^) and a new niece I have not given up on this story, I wanted to ask if anyone was still reading this and wanted me to continue to type in a review or vote on the poll. I'm going to post up, I plan on doing a faithshipping thanksgiving one-shot so expect one.

~ Koala


End file.
